PMD: Explorers of the Unknown
by ShineStardustGX
Summary: One day, a human turned Riolu called Sam wakes up in the Pokemon World with no memory of his human self. His memories slowly return, but he keeps wondering why he turned into a Pokemon. In order to find the answers he seeks, he teams up with a Fennekin named Fiona, and together they'll explore uncharted areas, make friends and enemies, and discover why Sam came to this world.
1. Chapter 1: Sam and Fiona

_**Hello, everyone! This is my first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story! It's my own original story with Pokemon from all six Generations.**_ _ **Anyway, short and simple, this is my first time making a PMD story, but I have experience playing the games to know some things about it. Either way, I do like to hear from you afterwards. Please do R &R. We authors put in lots of time and effort you know, but that's your choice. I won't force you or anything. :)**_

 _ **Well, enough of that. Here is the first chapter of my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story! Enjoy, everyone! :D**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _**The following is an original fan made story. I don't legally own the rights to Pokemon, but I do own my original story.**_

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Unknown**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Sam and Fiona_**

 _ **-The Void between Worlds-**_

Somewhere within the void between realities, a white empty space that appeared to go on forever, a small Pokemon was seen floating in the empty space. Looking closely, the Pokemon appeared to be a small blue canine looking Pokemon with black legs and black torso, round white bumps on the back of its forepaws, a black mask on its face, and bright red eyes. The Pokemon was a Riolu.

 _'... Oh... Where... Where am I?'_ the Riolu thought, its voice sounding like a young boy, gazing up at the empty void, seeing absolutely nothing everywhere, ' _How... How did I get here? Wait, what happened? I don't...remember anything. Did I die or something? No, that can't be right. I still feel alive. But then...'_

So many questions on his mind, the Riolu looked left and right and still saw nothing. But that changed when he noticed a bright light appeared above him, ' _Huh...? What's that? A light?'_

Seeing the light above him, he slowly reached his paw out towards it. But when he noticed his paw, he was shocked all of a sudden, _'Wait... Is that... my hand?! Or paw? Wait a minute... A paw?! I don't remember that! Do I remember that?'_

Again with so many questions on his mind, he looked at the rest of his body and was shocked beyond belief, seeing that he was indeed a Riolu, _'W-What?! M-My body... What's with my body?! I don't remember this either! Was I always like this? Or maybe...'_

But before he could ask himself more questions, he started remembering something. He saw an image of a young human boy with black hair and glasses, smiling it seemed before it disappeared. When it did, he did remember something about himself. _'That was... me! I was a human! That's right, I remember! But then, how did I...? How did I turn into a... a Pokemon?! H-How?!'_

But then, suddenly, his train of thought was stopped when he saw the light intensify, blinding him to the point where he used his new Pokemon arms to shield his eyes, just barely getting a glimpse what was happening as the light got brighter and brighter each second. And then, in a flash, everything went blank...

* * *

 _ **-Outside Oakweed Forest, Day Time-**_

After that flash of light, the strange Riolu groaned a bit, feeling that his body was laying down on solid ground again. But as he groaned, he heard small footsteps coming towards him. A small figure looking down at him.

"Hey... Are you okay? Hello?" the figure asked, its voice sounding like a young girl, "Are you alright? Come on, answer. Wake up."

Hearing the girls voice, the Riolu slowly opened his eyes and saw a different Pokemon gazing at him with a worried expression. It appeared to be a small fox-like Pokemon with pale yellow fur that's longer on its haunches, tufts of dark orange fur inside its large ears, a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks, hard large dark orange eyes and a pointed black nose, two little pointy teeth on its upper jaw, small paws with no visible toes, slim legs, and a fluffy tail with a dark orange tip. It was a Fennekin.

 _'Huh...? W-What...?'_ the Riolu thought, seeing the Fennekin above him, but when he opened his eyes to her, she made a big open mouth smile at him.

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed happily before letting out a breath of relieve, "For a moment there, I thought you were dead or something."

"Maybe I am and I just don't know it yet." he replied, but that made the Fennekin giggle in response.

"Hehehe... You're a funny one, and also strange." she stated before sitting down on the ground and smiled friendly, "I like that."

As the Riolu slowly lifted his small body halfway off the ground, he placed a paw on his forehead, feeling a small headache after witnessing that flash of light earlier. But then he realized the Fennekin in front of him, which got him confused now.

"Okay... Either I'm dreaming, or I'm actually talking to another Pokemon." he stated out loud, which made the Fennekin confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "Last time I checked, I've always been able to talk. And I'm no dream. I would know if I was."

Hearing that, the Riolu was surprised, knowing that what was happening was no dream and actually talking to another Pokemon. He quickly got up on his toes, which also surprised him for not being on his entire foot, then he looked around to see the forest they were in and the blue sky above. Taking the area in, he looked at himself again, then at Fennekin, still confused by what he was doing, and afterwards...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed for the whole forest to hear, even shocking Fennekin as he backed up quickly to a nearby tree, letting out gasps for air with a paw on his chest, "This... This can't be real! None of this can be real! Wait, is it all real?! I don't know!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down..." she said, getting back up and walked a bit towards him worryingly, "You sound like you haven't met another Pokemon that could talk before."

"Because I haven't!" he exclaimed back, but his reply confused Fennekin again.

"What do you mean you haven't?" she asked, "Every Pokemon can talk. Well, some more than others. But you know what I mean."

"Uh no, not really." he replied, slowly calming down, letting out a few deep breaths before continuing, "And last time I checked, I was human, not a Pokemon. So I never met another talking Pokemon before."

"What...? You...? A human?" she asked, but then she giggled and smiled at him, "Hehehehe... That's funny. You probably hit your head or something, cause you don't look a human to me."

When the Riolu heard that, he was surprised. He could tell instantly she had no idea that he was once human. Knowing that, he brought his paws to his face and gazed at them, seeing who he was now, or at least to the eyes of the Fennekin.

 _'She's right... I don't look human anymore. But...'_ he thought, thinking back on the image of himself as a human, _'I know what I saw. That was me. I was a human. But, I can't remember anything else. And now I got so many questions. I... I...'_

However, despite all his questions, he didn't believe they would be answered by a Fennekin that just met him. And knowing that he didn't have much answers either, he dropped his arms and head in defeat and let out a sigh towards the ground, "Oh forget it... I don't understand anything anymore."

"Hey, cheer up." the Fennekin said, giving another friendly smile towards him, "I'm sure you'll understand eventually. Though, I'm not sure what you're trying to understand, but guess that doesn't matter much right now."

"Yeah... I guess." he replied, bringing his head back up as the Fennekin walked a little closer toward him, noticing she was almost a foot shorter than him.

She sat on the ground and smiled up at him, "So anyway, what's your name, stranger?"

"My name?" he asked, pointing at himself confusingly, which Fennekin nod in reply.

"Yes." she answered, "You do have a name, don't you?"

"Hmm..." the Riolu replied, crossing his arms and took a moment to think about his name, but because of his memory lost, he couldn't remember it, "I'm not sure. I can't really remember it. In fact, I can't remember a lot of things."

"You mean you don't remember anything about yourself?" the Fennekin asked, a bit surprised, while the Riolu nod in reply, surprising her more, but then she felt bad for him, "Aw... You poor thing. You must have hit your head really hard or something."

"Yeah, maybe..." he replied, still trying to at least remember his name, "There's so much I don't know about myself, where I am, or anything. Not even my name."

"That's sad." she replied, feeling more sorry for him, but then she smiled and decided to introduce herself first, "Well, in that case, how about I tell you mine. That'll give you something to remember. I'm Fiona."

Hearing her name, the Riolu was a bit surprised, but then he smiled for the first time at her, "Well uh, nice to meet you, Fiona."

Seeing him smile, Fiona closed her eyes in delight at him, making him feel better despite his memory problem. But then, suddenly, he felt another memory come back to him, shocking him. What he was remembering this time was not just his former human self, but...

"Wait a minute, I remember my name now!" he exclaimed, surprising Fiona as she reopened her eyes at him.

"You do?" she asked, curious to know, while the Riolu took a moment to think with his eyes closed about it, "What is it?"

"Hmm... It's still a bit foggy, but I can make it out." he stated before reopening his eyes at her, "It's Samuel. That's who I am."

"Sam...uel?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion, but then straighten it and smiled again, "I'll be honest, that's a weird name. I'm just gonna call you Sam instead. That okay?"

"Uh... Yeah, that works." the Riolu now called Sam replied, which made Fiona close her eyes again delightfully before reopening them and ran around him a few times, giggling, which made him confused before seeing her stop on his right, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I tend to do stuff like that when I meet a new friend." she replied, smiling up at him, but her reply surprised Sam for a moment, but then he smiled, "By the way, what are you doing all the way out here anyway? Trying to take a nap or something?"

When Sam heard her question, he didn't know what to say at first. He looked away from her, crossed his arms again, and pondered about it. But, all he could remember was that flash of light earlier before waking up. Other than that, nothing else came to mind. Not that he could remember anyway.

"You know, I don't really know why myself." Sam replied, looking back at Fiona, uncrossing his arms, "I don't remember that either. But why are you all the way out here? If you don't mind me asking."

"What...? Can't a girl like me go exploring every now and then?" Fiona replied as she got back in front of Sam, but her answer confused him a bit.

"Exploring?" he asked, tilting his head at her.

"Yeah." she answered, giving another friendly smile at him, "You see, I really want to be an explorer someday and see many great places, find valuable treasures, and so much more."

When Sam heard this, he nod his head in understanding, but then Fiona gave an embarrassed look at him, "But um, I'm not very experienced at it yet."

"You know, somehow, I'm not very surprised." Sam stated honestly, but understood her though, "If I know this right, it's natural not to be really experienced at something yet."

"Right... Exactly..." Fiona replied, smiling friendly again, "That's why I came out here, to get some experience in. I was actually planning on joining the town's guild today, but um... I got nervous and chickened out."

When she said that, Fiona grew another embarrassed look on her face. But for some reason, Sam just smiled at her, "Well, maybe you could try again next time."

"Yeah... That's the plan." she replied, giving another smile at him, feeling a bit better now, but then, an idea struck her, "Hey, I know... You can come with me back to the guild."

"Wait, what...?" Sam asked, surprised by what she just said.

"I know it sounds like much, since we just met and all, but I thought it be a good idea since you don't really remember anything." Fiona stated, but then she had that embarrassed look again, "And besides, I'd probably chicken out again if I go back there by myself. So what do you say, Sam?"

Hearing her question, Sam took a moment to think as he crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. Though he had no idea what he'd be getting himself into, he did knew that he didn't have much else to do, due to having no memory on what else he needs to do, _'Hmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to join her. I mean, it's not like I got anywhere else to be. I think. So... what the heck...'_

After taking a moment to think, Sam uncrossed his arms and smiled back at Fiona, "Alright, I'm in. I'll come to this guild with you."

"You will...?!" Fiona asked back, making a big open mouth smile and her eyes sparkling a bit before she squealed happily, "Yes! Thank you so much, Sam!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get so excited." Sam replied, holding his paws out at her, smiling embarrassingly by her reaction.

"You're right. Sorry." Fiona apologized, calming herself down and smiled embarrassingly too at him, "I can get like that sometimes."

For some reason, Sam closed his eyes and actually laughed at her, making Fiona confused at first until she decided to join the laughter, too. Then, once they were done enjoying their first friendly moment together, Fiona turned her body slightly and motioned her head towards the nearby forest.

"Well then, let's get going." she stated, "The town isn't far from here. If we hurry, we can make it back before sundown."

"Okay then... Lead the way, Fiona." Sam replied, which made Fiona giggle before she ran down the trail towards the forest, while Sam followed behind, sprinting after her.

However, before Sam went any further, he stopped to think again about what he was doing, unsure for some reason, _'Hmm... I hope this is a good idea. I don't know anything about Fiona. But, she doesn't seem bad. And I don't feel anything bad about her either. But, still...'_

"Hey, Sam, come on!" Fiona shouted in the distance, snapping Sam out of his thoughts as he quickly sprinted again to catch up to her.

"Right! Sorry!" Sam apologized as he quickly caught up to her and they headed into the forest.

* * *

 _ **-Oakweed Forest, Day Time-**_

Once they've entered the forest, the trees covered most of the sun and blue sky, only a bit of light coming through, while the Pokemon living within the woods were silent for some reason as Sam and Fiona entered and continued sprinting down the trail back to town.

"So uh, how far is this town again?!" Sam asked, shouting to Fiona a little ways ahead of him as she smiled back at him while sprinting.

"Not far!" she replied before looking back ahead, "We should be there in no time at all! But you may wanna watch your step around here!"

"Watch my step...?!" Sam asked back, but suddenly felt his foot hit a small rock in the road and tripped over it, landing hard on the ground on his front. "Gah! Ouch..."

Hearing what happened, Fiona stopped running and looked back to see that he'd tripped. When she did, she couldn't help but giggle and smiled as Sam slowly pushed himself back up with his paws, shaking his head like a dog would to get the dust of him.

"Hehehe... I told you to watch your step." Fiona stated as Sam got back up on his toes and dusted himself before giving an annoyed look at Fiona, but she only closed her eyes in delight and continued down the trail, walking this time, "Alright, we'll just walk from here, okay?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sam replied as he started walking behind her, still a bit upset by her smart mouth a second ago.

* * *

As they continued down the trail, they saw a bridge coming up ahead. When they came out of the woods, they saw an old wooden bridge hanging over a small gorge. Sam and Fiona slowly made their way to the edge of the gorge, looked down, and couldn't see the bottom. Nothing but white steam clouds within the gorge.

"Yep... Still the same since I came here earlier." Fiona stated, but Sam gulped at the fact of how deep the gorge might be as they looked towards the old bridge, "Well, there's only one way to cross. Come on."

But as Fiona made her way towards the bridge, Sam was shocked for some reason before following her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, catching Fiona's attention as they got to the starting point of the bridge, "You really wanna cross this thing?"

"Well, yeah." she answered, giving a slightly confused look at him, "I crossed it earlier, so it should be fine."

But, Sam wasn't so sure as he looked over at the old bridge and saw some planks missing. Then he looked down at the gorge again, getting more nervous before looking back at Fiona.

"I'm not sure about this." he said worryingly, but Fiona just smiled.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Watch." Fiona said as she suddenly ran across the old bridge, shocking Sam as he watched her run, shaking the bridge in the process as she made it to the end, having no difficulty at all as she looked back at him on the other side, "See?! Nothing to worry about! Come on, Sam! Your turn!"

However, Sam wasn't so sure he could cross. But, not wanting to let Fiona down, he slowly made his way toward the first plank of the bridge and stepped on it, making sure it was secure before putting both his toes on it and slowly walked on the bridge. But then, as he held the ropes with one paw, he looked down and again saw how deep the gorge was. But, before he could take another step further, another memory came to him, surprising him again.

This time, he saw his human self trying to cross a bridge too, but the planks below him broke and he almost fell into a river. Luckily, someone was there to pull him up, but that experience traumatized him. Remembering this, Sam started to panic as he shuck in fear. Fiona noticed this and started to worry for him.

"Sam?! Are you alright?!" she asked, but Sam just shut his eyes tight and grabbed the rope with both paws, not wanting to let go.

"No, I can't do this!" he shouted back before reopening his eyes to the gorge below, "I... I can't cross."

"What?!" Fiona asked, a bit surprised before giving a serious look towards him, "It's just a bridge, Sam! I crossed it, and so can you!"

"Easy for you to say!" Sam shouted back, "You don't have a fear of heights!"

When Fiona heard that, she was surprised. She didn't think Sam was scared of high places, nor did she think he would remember something like that. Though, knowing that he was scared, she gave a concern look at him for a second before giving another friendly smile.

"Sam, it's okay." she said, hoping to calm him down, "Just slowly walk across and don't look down, okay?"

"O-Okay... I'll try." Sam replied, calming himself down after hearing Fiona's gentle tone and slowly made his way across the bridge again, holding one paw on the ropes and not wanting to look down.

Seeing him slowly cross, Fiona was glad seeing him working through his fear, "See? You're doing it, Sam. Just a little further. You're almost there."

Hearing her encouraging words, Sam kept going, trying to keep calm though. But then, as he was about halfway across, when he took another step, the plank he was about to step on broke off and fell into the gorge, which caught his attention as he saw it go, but then got scared when he saw how deep the gorge was again.

"Um, Fiona... I looked down!" Sam exclaimed as he quickly grabbed hold of the ropes with both paws and continued looking down the deep gorge, a scared expression returning, which made Fiona sigh in disbelief.

"Sam..." she said to herself before looking back at him, "Well, guess I can't blame him. Heights are a common phobia after all. At least that's what I've heard."

But as Sam tried to muster his courage again, suddenly, he heard crowing and flapping of wings coming towards him, and so did Fiona. They looked towards the sky to see a small group of small bird Pokemon that have rough brown plumage on their heads with short hooked beaks, a beige color underside with two thing stripes, light pink feet with three talons, pinkish red wings with lighter edges, black backs, and three brown tail feathers. They were Spearows.

Seeing the group of Spearow coming, Sam and Fiona were shocked as the group of bird Pokemon swarmed around Sam, pecking at him ferociously for no reason. In response, Sam closed his eyes tight and used one paw to try to shoo them away while holding on the ropes hard with the other, "Gah...! Go away! Go away!"

"Sam!" Fiona exclaimed worryingly as she ran closer to the bridge, seeing her new friend being pecked hard by the Spearows, "Those annoying Spearow! Leave him alone!"

Angered by this, Fiona concentrated fire in her mouth and fired a barrage of small fire shots at them, using her Ember attack and managing to hit some of them away from Sam.

"Sam, hurry...! Cross the bridge!" Fiona shouted as she fired her Ember attack again at the coming Spearows, managing to keep them away from Sam as he let go of the ropes and just ran across the bridge with his eyes closed.

At this point, he was more worried about being pecked than falling as he manage to make it across at last, while the Spearows pulled out and headed away from the Riolu and Fennekin duo. While Sam took some deep breaths of relieve with his paws on his bent knees, Fiona let out a breath of relieve and smiled towards him.

"Well, you made it." Fiona stated, while Sam finished taking in some air and looked back at her.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Sam replied before giving a small smile at her, "Thanks for helping me back there."

Hearing his thanks, Fiona giggled friendly at him, "Anytime."

But then, the ropes holding the bridge was seen catching fire from Fiona's Ember attack and suddenly snapped off from each other. Hearing this, Sam and Fiona looked to see the bridge falling apart and fell into the gorge below. Seeing this, Sam was really glad he wasn't on it now, while Fiona looked back at him with a guilty smile.

"Oops... Guess I kinda overdid it there." she stated, which Sam looked at her with his eyes widened.

"You think?" he replied before they looked back at the destroyed bridge, "I'm just glad I'm off that thing."

"And I can't believe you have a fear of heights." Fiona stated as they turned and walked a bit from the edge of the gorge.

"Well, I didn't know I had a fear for them until I stepped on that bridge." Sam stated back as he stopped and looked down at the grass, "I'm not sure how, but just like when you introduced yourself to me earlier, a memory came back to me."

"Really...?" Fiona asked, stopping too and gazed up curiously at him, "Interesting. Maybe your memories slowly come back whenever a certain situation comes. I think."

"Maybe." Sam replied, crossing his arms, thinking about it more before looking back at where the bridge use to be, "But right now, what was up those weird bird Pokemon? They just attacked me out of nowhere and with no reason."

"Oh you mean those Spearow?" Fiona asked, understanding what he's saying, "They tend to do that a lot in this area. Nobody really knows why, they just do. Though in my opinion, their brains aren't that big."

"Not sure how to reply to that one." Sam replied, believing that Fiona may be right about that as she smiled again at him.

"Well, anyway, now that that's over, nothing can go wrong from here." Fiona stated, but for some reason, Sam got a bit worried about that.

"No, no, please don't say stuff like that." Sam stated, which made Fiona confused, "You say stuff like that, something will go wrong."

"Oh come on, you're just being superstitious." Fiona replied, smiling again as she headed for the woods with Sam behind her, "Nothing wrong can happen now."

But just then, out of the bushes in front of them, a tall bear Pokemon glared angrily down at them for some reason, shocking them. The bear appeared to ursine-like Pokemon with a broad body covered in brown fur, except for its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which were light tan. Had narrow eyes, a triangular black nose, a wide mouth with small fangs in the upper jaw, a large tam ring-shaped marking on its chest, long forelimbs with five claws ending on each of them, short hind legs with three claws ending on each of them, and had a spherical shape tail. It was an Ursaring.

Seeing the Ursaring come out of the bushes and taking a step towards them, Sam and Fiona stepped back in fear. But then, Sam looked towards her, "Nothing can go wrong she says!"

"Oh please don't start that now." Fiona replied as Sam looked back scared out of his mind with her, while the Ursaring looked over at where the bridge was, seeing it was destroyed, which for some reason enraged 'em.

"What happened to my bridge?!" the Ursaring asked, its voice sounding like a male as he grit his teeth in anger at Sam and Fiona below, "Did you two do this?! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that bridge?!"

"I'm guessing a while." Sam replied, chuckling nervously at Ursaring, but that just made him angrier.

"A long while!" he shouted, making them back up more as he readied his claws for an attack, "You two are gonna pay for this!"

"Would it help to say we're sorry?" Sam asked, but Ursaring just roared furiously and came charging at them, "Guess that's a no!"

"Run!" Fiona shouted as they quickly ran from Ursaring's coming strike and headed for the woods.

However, Ursaring saw them run off and decided to give chase, heading into the woods after them.

* * *

As they ran into the woods, Sam and Fiona sprinted as fast as they could to escape Ursaring. But the big bear Pokemon was slowly catching up to them. They looked back to see him coming closer and closer each second before looking back ahead.

"He's fast!" Sam exclaimed.

"Just keep running!" Fiona exclaimed back as they picked up their speed, managing to hold some distance from Ursaring.

"Get back here, you brats!" the Ursaring exclaimed, getting angrier and picking up speed too, catching up to them again and worrying Sam as he saw him do so.

"It's no good, he's just to fast!" Sam exclaimed before looking ahead again, "At this rate he'll catch us!"

"Well we can't stop and fight him!" Fiona exclaimed back, "He's to strong for us to take on!"

Sam knew that was true, and was starting to panic even more as Ursaring almost caught up to them. Sensing that he was almost on top of them, Sam shut his eyes tight and prepared for the worst. But then, suddenly, he felt something flow through his body as he gave off a white glow, surprising himself.

He wasn't sure how, but he felt a strange feeling flowing through him as he grabbed Fiona, surprising her, and he quickly sprinted faster down the trail at high speed, shocking Ursaring as he saw them flee just as he was about to grab them, "W-What the...?! How the heck did they...?!"

Further down the trail, Sam came to stop after a full minute of running and the white glow around him faded as he let go of Fiona and took a moment to catch his breath, while Fiona couldn't believe what he just did.

"Sam, what did you just do?" she asked, looking towards him as he caught his breath and looked down at her.

"I'm not sure." he answered, "But, for a moment there, my body felt weird and this strange feeling came to me. And next thing I knew, I ran like no tomorrow."

"Wow..." Fiona replied, fascinated as she took a step closer towards him, "Then, you used Quick Attack. You must have used it to get us away from Ursaring."

"Yeah, maybe..." Sam replied, finally getting his second wind, but then they heard loud stomps coming back down the trail and looked to see Ursaring still coming for them, "Oh you gotta be kidding! He's still coming?!"

"Quick, hide!" Fiona exclaimed as she jumped into a berry bush.

Knowing it's their best chance, unsure if he could do that Quick Attack again, Sam jumped into the bush just as Ursaring got to their spot. He looked around angrily. His nose picking up a scent around the area.

"I know smelled them here a second ago." he said to himself, unknown to him that Sam and Fiona were listening behind the nearby berry bush, "My nose doesn't lie, I know they were here. Unless, they masked their scents and kept going. Yeah, that's gotta be it."

Following his assumption, Ursaring sprinted down the trail again, "Those brats can't escape me."

A minute after Ursaring left, Sam and Fiona poked their heads above the bush and saw that everything was clear and safe for now.

"Phew... We lost him that time." Fiona stated, smiling again, while Sam let out a breath of relieve, "Luckily his nose can't smell us when our scents are covered by berries."

"Yeah, thank goodness." he stated, "The last thing I need is something else coming out at me."

But just as he said that, he turned his head around and saw a small green spider-looking Pokemon gazing at him, surprising him. It had black eyes with white pupils, a white horn on its head, red mandibles, six yellow legs, a greenish-black stripe encircled in the middle of each of its legs and the end of its abdomen, and the greenish-black spots on its abdomen resembled a face. It was a Spinark.

For a moment, Sam and the Spinarak gazed at each other, making no movements. But then, Spinarak suddenly shot a String Shot at his head, catching Sam by surprise as his head was encased in the sticky web, while Fiona was shocked by this as Sam just burst out of the bushes, screaming inside his encased head and ran in circles until he it a nearby tree, cracking the web off him as he fell to the ground on his back, dizzy from the impact.

"Hehehehehe... And you told me not to say stuff like that." Fiona stated as she walked out of the berry bush, smiling towards Sam as he suddenly got back up, enraged as he swiped the last of the web off his face with his paws.

"Okay, that's it!" he exclaimed, confusing Fiona as he turned toward her, "I want no more things coming out and jumping at me! I am sick of it already!"

But just then, something suddenly hit Sam on the back, knocking him down by surprise as his face went splat in the dirt, surprising Fiona as she looked to see a strange zigzag red shape, like it was floating in mid-air as it went up a tree.

"Like that..." Sam mumbled, his head in the dirt as Fiona saw something appear where the zigzag was.

The strange zigzag marking revealed to be on a green reptile chameleon-like Pokemon that was in camouflage state. It had yellow frills on either sides of its head, which are connected by lines on its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. It had small ridges on its shoulders, a red zigzag stripe around its midsection, hands and feet had three short digits each, yellow soles, and had a long skinny tail that was curled in a spiral. It was a Kecleon.

When the Kecleon revealed itself, it climbed up the tree, grabbed an apple, and took a bite out of it, like it had no care in the world. Seeing this, Fiona smiled towards the Kecleon as Sam slowly pushed himself back up.

"Oh, it's Cameron..." Fiona stated, "Hi, Cameron!"

Hearing Fiona, the Kecleon called Cameron looked down and smiled towards her too, "Oh... Hey, Fiona! Love to chat, but I gotta bite and go today! See ya!"

With that said, Cameron, its voice classifying it as a male Kecleon, went back into camouflage stated and headed elsewhere. Seeing him go, Fiona just smiled and slowly turned back towards Sam.

"That Cameron never changes." she stated before turning her head to where Sam was, "So anyway, let's..."

But before she could finish her sentence, she looked to see Sam was nowhere to be found, surprising her as she looked around to see where he went, but found no trace of him anywhere. "Sam? Where are you? Sam? Hello?"

* * *

Where Sam was, he ran off somewhere else in the woods, trying to get some space to think. After running a certain distance from Fiona, he placed both paws on the sides of his head and just strolled down the trail.

"Okay, this is getting to much for me to handle." he said, looking like he wanted to scream in frustration, "Despite all the crazy things that's been happening to me so far, but the fact of being a Pokemon, in a world I don't know, and having no memory is starting to get to me!"

With his frustration up, he stopped and placed a paw on a nearby tree, trying to calm himself down. When he did, he grew a depressed look on his face as he looked down and brought his free paw to his sight, gazing closely at it, flashing back from his human self to what he is now, _'I know I was human. But, that's all I can remember. What was I before this? And... am I stuck like this...forever?'_

Unsure of himself now, Sam dropped his arm and continued looking down at the ground depressingly. But then, he looked up to see a spot where the sun was shining through. So, he slowly walked over to the spot, looked up, and gazed at the blue sky, seeing no clouds at all. Yet, even the gentleness of the blue sky wasn't helping him feel better. Sadden by so many unanswered questions, he felt like he wanted to whimper like a dog, since he was a canine Pokemon now, but didn't want to come to that.

"Well, guess I better go find Fiona." he said as something was slowly emerging from the bushes behind him, "She's probably worrying about me or something."

But before he could go anywhere, he looked to see the huge figure coming out was the same Ursaring that was following him and Fiona earlier, still enraged by the fact that his bridge was gone because of them. Seeing him towering over him, Sam looked like he was about to panic, while Ursaring growled angrily down at him.

"You!" he shouted, pointing a claw finger at him.

"Me?" Sam asked, pointing a paw finger at himself before Ursaring came at him, which Sam quickly responded by running back where he came down the trail, but Ursaring gave chase like before.

* * *

Sam ran as fast as he could away from the angry Ursaring. However, when he came out of the forest, he was shocked when he saw the same gorge from before ahead and stopped right at the edge, taking a look down before turning back to see Ursaring coming out slowly, grinning menacingly at the pleasure of finally catching Sam.

"Well, well, well... No where to run this time, brat." he said as Sam stepped back in fear, but noticed he was so close to the edge that he couldn't go back anymore, then saw Ursaring making his way toward him, "Now, I'm gonna teach you what happens when you mess other Pokemon's stuff. Like that bridge I built! And once I'm done with you, I'll go find that other friend of yours and teach her a lesson, too!"

Once Ursaring was on top of Sam, he looked up in horror as the bear Pokemon took out his claws and was about to strike him, shouting furiously. Seeing this, Sam screamed, shut his eyes tight, turned his head away, and extended his right paw at him. However, suddenly, Sam's paw started to glow just as Ursaring was about to strike him, surprising the bear Pokemon as he made contact with his stomach on Sam's paw-pad, making it glow brighter until it exploded at Ursaring, making him scream in pain as he was sent stammering back and fell to the grass on his back hard, feeling the sting of Sam's attack go through him.

Then, Sam reopened his eyes and saw Ursaring down and his paw letting out a little smoke. Seeing this, he brought it to his face in fascination, then looked back at Ursaring, took a step forward, then looked at his paw again confusingly, "Whoa... Did I do that?"

But then, Ursaring slowly got back up and glared angrily at Sam, catching his attention as he saw him slowly come back towards him.

"Hey, that was some Force Palm, kid." he said, a bit impressed by Sam's super effective attack, since fighting types are stronger against normal types, but he truthfully didn't care that much, "To bad that won't help you a second time."

Not sure what to do next, Sam dropped his arm and shut his eyes tight, ready for whatever Ursaring was gonna do to him. But then, just as Ursaring was about to come at him again, suddenly, Fiona jumped out of the woods behind him, catching the bear Pokemon by surprise. He turned to see her shouting at the top of her lungs as she used her front paws to scratch at his face before landing next to Sam, surprising him as he reopened his eyes and saw her turn back towards Ursaring while he just stood there, feeling the sting of the Scratch attack go through him.

"GAAAHH! My face!" the Ursaring shouted, while Fiona took this moment to smile back at Sam.

"Well, looks like I came just in time." she stated, but Sam was still surprised she was here.

"But, how did you...?" Sam asked, but Fiona looked back at Ursaring before answering.

"Never underestimate my tracking skills." she stated, giving a somewhat cocky smirk, "Ursaring isn't the only one who can smell, you know."

Thinking that, Sam was impressed, but still couldn't believe she came looking for him. But then, they looked to see Ursaring turning and glaring angrily again down at them. His face showing the scratch marks Fiona left, "Why you little. You're gonna pay for that!"

"We'll see about that!" Fiona exclaimed back, a brave look on her face, "You don't scare me!"

Then, she fired her Ember attack at the bear Pokemon, making a direct hit on him as Ursaring moved back a bit, shielding himself with his arms. When the attack subsided, Ursaring grinned cockily back at her, "Hehehe... Is that all you got?"

"Not yet!" Fiona shouted as she ran at Ursaring, surprising Sam as she leaped up at the bear Pokemon, shouting at the top of her lungs again, "HAAA!"

However, Ursaring again grinned cockily as he easily smacked Fiona back, sending her back towards Sam's side, almost knocking her over the gorge. Seeing this, Sam was shocked, while Ursaring laughed mockingly at this.

"Hahahaha! Well, guess that's all she had after all! Hahahahahahaha!" the Ursaring laughed, while Sam couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"F-Fiona..." he said, seeing her down for the count, and after she tried to help him too.

As Ursaring kept laughing in the background, something inside Sam snapped as he shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth hard before turning towards Ursaring and reopened his eyes, showing anger and determination in them. But, at that moment, somehow, he felt something strange flow through him as he brought his paws to his right side and started concentrating a sphere of light blue energy with them while growling angrily towards the bear Pokemon.

As Sam concentrated his energy into the energy sphere, Fiona manage to shake herself up, reopened her eyes, and looked towards Sam, and was shocked by what he was doing.

"W-What...?! Sam...?!" she exclaimed as Sam unleashed the sphere of energy with a mighty shout at Ursaring.

"Hahahaha... Okay, that's enough of that. Time to... What?!" the Ursaring asked in shock as he saw the energy sphere come at him at high speed, shocking him beyond belief as it made direct contact on him, exploding on impact, and he screamed loudly in pain, "AAAAAAAHHH!"

Seeing this, Fiona was shocked again, while Sam stood where he was after firing the attack. Out of the smoke, Ursaring was seen falling on his back to the grass, looking like he took a huge amount of damage from that attack as he groaned in pain. Seeing that he was down, Sam took a few deep breaths before standing normally again. But then, he realized what he just did, shocking himself as he brought his paws to his face and looked at them again.

"Whoa...! How in the world did I do that?!" he asked himself as Fiona slowly walked towards him, amazed still by what he did.

"That... That was... You used Aura Sphere." she stated, catching his attention as he dropped his arms and looked toward her as she grew a smile at him, "Sam, that was amazing. I didn't know you could use Aura Sphere. I didn't think a Riolu could learn that before they've evolved."

"Oh... Well uh, to be honest, I kinda surprised myself, too. Hehehe..." Sam replied, giving an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head with his paw, but Fiona just smiled at him, looking like she was admiring him for saving them, which started to make Sam a bit uncomfortable as he put his arm down, but he kept smiling at her.

As the Riolu and Fennekin duo just smiled at one another, Sam couldn't help but think about what he just did, and not to mention all the other moves he used till now. ' _Hmm... You know, if I could do stuff like that...Aura Sphere, then maybe... maybe being a Pokemon...isn't so bad after all.'_

But as they were silent, they didn't notice a crack in the ground by Ursaring's impact slowly reaching its way towards them. Silently splitting into two and moving around where they were standing, slowly breaking their spot.

"So uh, anyway... Maybe we ought a...get going before he wakes up." Sam stated, pointing towards Ursaring, snapping Fiona out of her thoughts as she gave another friendly smile at him and nod in reply.

"Yeah, good idea." she replied, slightly turning her body away, "We can talk about that Aura Sphere of yours on the way to town."

"Hehe... S-Sure." Sam replied, smiling nervously about that though.

But then, before they took another step, they heard the ground beneath them cracking up. They looked down to see the cracks around them, shocking them before looking back at one another worryingly.

"That sounds bad." Sam stated, which Fiona nod in reply.

"Yep." she replied as the ground suddenly cracked underneath them, breaking the area where they stood near the gorge and fell into it, screaming at the top of their lungs in panic before they were out of sight.

 _"Well, looks like Sam and Fiona got themselves into some 'deep' trouble here. They just met, and now all this craziness happens? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out next time on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Unknown!"_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _Well, what do you guys think of the story so far and the first chapter? I did my best with what knowledge I had about Mystery Dungeons to make this as good as possible. Please do tell me how it was in the review. I don't mind if it's good or a critique review. As long as I hear your honest opinions that's all that matters to me. :)_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't guarantee when the next one will come, or any future chapters by that matter. So, you'll have to be patient to find out what happens next. So with that said, till next time! See ya later! :D_**

 ** _Special Guest Appearances:_**

 ** _Cameron the Kecleon (A small request from a friend that encouraged me to make this story. Thanks so much, man.)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Down Below

**_Hey, everyone! Me again with a small announcement like before. I just wanna say thanks to those who've been viewing my story and to those who've favored and followed so far. Your support is much appreciated, especially since this is my first time making a PMD story. :)_**

 ** _Anyway, here is the second chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Unknown! Enjoy! :D_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _**The following is an original fan made story. I don't legally own the rights to Pokemon, but I do own my original story.**_

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Unknown**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Down Below**_

 _ **-Gravel Chasm, Day Time-**_

After falling down a long ways after managing to take down Ursaring, Sam was seen at the bottom of the gorge, groaning a little in pain as he laid on the rocky ground on his front before pushing himself up with his paws. Once he was up on his toes, he shook the dust off him and opened his eyes, seeing that he was in the deep chasm of the gorge.

"Gah... Well, at least we made it down okay." Sam stated as he looked up at where he and Fiona fell, "Still, you think we'd get hurt a little more after falling such a long way."

When he thought about it, though the way down did hurt, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. Knowing this, Sam smiled and turned his head back down the chasm, "Well, anyway, at least we made it down safely. Right, Fiona?"

However, he was surprised when he didn't see Fiona anywhere. They fell down the same way, but somehow she wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Huh...? Fiona? Where are you? Fiona?"

Getting worried, Sam sprinted a few feet down the chasm, stopped, and shouted, "Fiona...?! Where are you...?! Fiona...! Hey...!"

But, he heard no feedback from Fiona, or anything . All he got back was some rubble falling off the walls. Knowing that Fiona was lost somewhere, Sam started to worry even more, "Hmm... I hope she's okay. Wherever she is."

He knew Fiona came down the gorge with him, so he assumed she was somewhere down the chasm. Knowing this, Sam started walking down the chasm in hopes to find her, _'_ _Well, guess I'd better go look for her. She did for me earlier, so it's only fair that I do the same for her.'_

Thinking back, when Sam was in trouble after being caught by Ursaring, Fiona saved him before the bear Pokemon could hurt him. So, since she came to find him, it was his turn to find her now, he thought. However, he couldn't get over everything else that had happened to him so far. Being turned into a Pokemon and barely having any memories of himself still bugged him, "Hmm..."

But as he was in his train of thought, he noticed something ahead coming out behind a small boulder. It appeared to be a small four-legged Pokemon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body was black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs, and throughout its body were small openings in the armor. There were six openings on its head with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the single blunt spike on its back. It was an Aron.

"Huh...? What's that?" he asked, stopping and gazed towards the small Aron, who took notice of him and gazed towards him, tilting its head confusingly at him.

Then, Sam decided to slowly walk towards the Aron as it straighten its head, turned its body, and gazed up at him just as he stopped and got on one knee. Somehow, Sam wasn't feeling anything bad about this Aron, and seeing its pale blue eyes closely, he grew a smile at it.

"Say, what are you doing down here, little guy?" Sam asked, which the Aron responded by tilting its head again and made a small sound at Sam, like it didn't know how to speak, which surprised Sam, "Huh? Don't you know how to speak?"

Aron just shook its head in reply, letting out more small sounds at Sam. Hearing this, Sam put a paw under his chin and thought for a moment before coming up with an answer to this, "Oh... I get it now. You're just a baby, aren't you?"

When Sam asked, he put his paw down and smiled again at the Aron, which nod its head a few times in reply and let out more small sounds at him, making Sam laugh a bit, "Hahaha... Well if that's the case, aren't you with anyone?"

Hearing Sam's question, the Aron nod again and looked over around Sam, telling him to look behind him. Which Sam did as he got up, turned his body slightly, and looked back to see a group of Pokemon that almost looked like Aron, but a bit bigger, stomping their way down the chasm.

These were also stocky armored Pokemon with four small legs, but their bodies were dark gray and had sky blue eyes. Their backs were covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. The sides of their lower jaws had several flat protrusions, and two visible teeth in their mouths. They also had two pronged metal bands on their legs with the upper band being gray and the lower being silver. These were known as Lairon.

"Oh boy...!" Sam exclaimed, starting to freak out as the Lairon roared and charged at him, running towards him at their highest speed, which freaked him out more as he turned and started sprinting as fast as he could down the chasm, "Sorry I asked!"

The little Aron watched him go, while the Lairon ran pass the little one, watching them go, too. Once they were out of sight, the Aron again made a small sound and tilted its head slightly in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere further down the chasm, Fiona was seen walking down the rocky trail, searching for Sam it seemed.

"Sam...! Where are you...?! Sam...!" she shouted, but got no reply, which started to make her worry a little more than she already was, "Sam... I hope you're okay."

But as she worried for Sam's safety, she looked around where she was again and started realizing something. As she looked around the chasm, she couldn't tell anything familiar about it, which made her curious for some reason, "Hmm... That's odd... Of all the places I've explored around town, I don't recognize this place at all."

She then took a moment to think about where she was. When she did, she gasped at what she was thinking, "Wait a minute... Could this place be a...?"

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream coming behind her, catching her attention as she turned her head back to see Sam running towards her with a freaked out look on his face. But, seeing him come her way, Fiona grew a big open mouth smile and turned her body towards him.

"Sam...! There you are!" she exclaimed, "Where have you been?!"

"Talk later...! Run now...!" he exclaimed in reply as he just ran pass her, confusing her as she watched him go before looking back to see the Lairon coming down the chasm.

Seeing them come, Fiona started to panic too as she quickly turned back around and sprinted down the chasm too, managing to catch up to Sam as they ran as fast as they could from the Lairon, who roared again when they saw Fiona and picked up their speed a bit.

"Oh jeez...!" Fiona shouted while running as she looked towards Sam, "Sam, why are they chasing us?!"

"How should I know?!" Sam shouted back, "All I did was got near one of their babies and then they started chasing me!"

"You did what...?!" Fiona shouted back, shocked by what Sam did, "Are you crazy?! You're not suppose to go near one of their babies, otherwise this will happen!"

"How was I suppose to know that?!" Sam shouted back, but then they looked back to see the Lairon slowly catching up somehow, frightening them more as they looked back ahead and picked up their speed.

"Never mind that now...! Just keep running!" Fiona shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sam shouted back.

With all their might, they ran as fast as they could down the chasm from the Lairon. However, the Lairon were slowly but surely catching up to them, making Fiona worried, while Sam kept his mind on getting away as fast as possible. But, as Fiona looked closely ahead, she manage to spot a small cave along the walls, which sparked an idea for her as she ran as fast as she could towards it.

"Quick, over here!" she exclaimed, managing to run ahead of Sam and slipped into the small cave, then poked her head out as Sam was almost near, "Sam, hurry! In here!"

Knowing what her idea was, Sam quickly picked up speed and manage to slip inside the small cave, too, and just in time as the Lairon ran by, having no clue they were watching them go inside the small cave. Once the Lairon had passed, Sam and Fiona took in deep breaths of relieve from all that running.

"Phew..." Sam said, looking towards Fiona, "That was... close."

"Yeah... It was." she replied, catching her breath as Sam was before they walked out of the cave and gazed down the chasm where the Lairon ran, "We just barely got away from them. I didn't think they'd be so fast."

"Or maybe we're just that slow." Sam replied, but that made Fiona turn her head at him and gave him 'look', which made Sam look at her confusingly, "What?"

"You know, Sam, I'm starting to think you're bad luck." Fiona stated, which surprised Sam for a moment before he made an upset look at her.

"I am not bad luck." Sam replied as he turned and was about to walk towards the small cave.

But, just before he could take a step towards the cave, he was surprised by a group of blue bat-like Pokemon flying out. They didn't have eyes, and they had pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and two more in the lower jaw. They also had purple wing membranes support by two elongated fingers, and two long thin tails. These were known as Zubat.

When the Zubat came flying out of the cave, Sam fell on his bottom after being surprised as he and Fiona watched them fly above them and headed down the other direction of the chasm. Once the Zubat were gone, Sam looked back at Fiona with a nervous look on his face, while she raised a brow and gave him that same 'look' again.

"You were saying?" she said, growing a smirk as Sam suddenly got back up on his toes, rubbed the dust off him, and gave her another upset look before heading down the chasm.

"That was just a coincidence." he stated as Fiona followed behind him, "It proofs nothing."

"Sure... Whatever you say." Fiona replied sarcastically, giggling a little at Sam as he crossed his arms and huffed down the chasm, but that only made Fiona smile and close her eyes in delight at him.

* * *

 _ **-Oakweed Forest, Day Time-**_

Meanwhile, back on top in the forest, near the edges of the gorge that Sam and Fiona fell in, that same Ursaring that chased them earlier was seen running along the edge with the same angered expression like before and still had those scratch marks that Fiona left on him earlier on his face.

"Those little brats..." he said to himself as he jumped over a fallen tree and continued sprinting, "When I find them, they're gonna pay dearly!"

Thinking back, not only did Sam and Fiona destroyed the bridge he built, but now the damages he took from them enraged him more. At this point, it wasn't just about the bridge anymore.

"I swear when I get my hands on them, I'm gonna tear them limb from limb." he said as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before gazing ahead, "And then, I gotta fix that stupid bridge. Not just because I wanna cross it so I can gather more berries, but also so I won't have to hear any Pokemon complaining whenever they come to these woods. It's so annoying when they complain."

With his mind set on hunting down Sam and Fiona, he started using his strong nose to pick up their scents, and it didn't take him long to find them either. Once he had their scents locked, he grew a menacing grin, "Gotcha, brats."

Following their scents, Ursaring sprinted again along the edge of the gorge, chuckling to himself as he did, "Hehehehehe..."

* * *

 _ **-Gravel Chasm, Day Time-**_

Back down in the chasm, Sam and Fiona kept on walking, hoping to find a way out soon. But as they were walking, Fiona couldn't help but look around the chasm more, getting more and more curious as she did, which started to make Sam curious.

"Hmm..." Fiona hummed, which made Sam turned his head toward her curiously.

"What is it, Fiona?" he asked, catching her attention as she looked towards him.

"It's this chasm." she answered, surprising Sam a bit before she looked back ahead, "I've been to a lot of different areas around town, but never have I been to this place before. It's different, and unknown to me."

"So you're just curiously looking around, right?" Sam asked, which Fiona nod in reply.

"Yeah." she replied, "Because, I think this may be one of those unknown places no other Pokemon knows about."

"You think so?" Sam asked, which Fiona again nod in reply.

"I know so." she stated, but then she stopped, smiled, and her eyes starting sparkling in amazement, "And if that's true, then we might have discovered someplace new."

"I don't see how that's a big deal." Sam replied, stopping as well and turned towards Fiona, who's eyes returned to normal and gazed towards him again.

"It's a huge deal, Sam." Fiona stated, "Whenever an exploration team finds a uncharted place, their reputations go up. And if this is an uncharted place, imagine how popular we could be already at the guild before even becoming an official exploration team."

When Sam heard that, he crossed his arms and pondered about it. When he did, he nod his head a couple times, understanding what Fiona was saying now, "Alright, I see your point there."

"Exactly." Fiona said, closing her eyes in delight as Sam uncrossed his arms.

Yet, despite knowing what Fiona said was true, Sam couldn't help but still feel a little confused about it, but he didn't want Fiona to know that. Then Sam turned and looked closely at the chasm walls, walked towards it, and placed a paw on the rocky surface, feeling it for some reason, curiously. But then, suddenly, he felt another memory flow through his mind, surprising him again.

This time, he saw his human self in hiking gear with somebody else, looking like they were exploring a canyon it seemed before the memory faded. After seeing that, he looked at the rocky wall again and rubbed it, which actually made him smile at the feel, "Exploring uncharted areas, huh..."

"Hey, Sam, come check this out!" Fiona exclaimed, catching Sam's attention as he looked to see her a little way ahead, smiling at another section of the rocky wall, "You gotta see this!"

"Gotta see what?" Sam asked as he slowly made his way toward Fiona, and when he did she motioned her head at what she was seeing, which Sam turned, looked, and was surprise by what he was seeing, "Whoa..."

They were gazing into small mirrors that appeared to be apart of the walls. Some were bigger and different shaped than others, but they were mirrors all the same. Seeing this, Fiona couldn't help but smile, while Sam was just surprised as he walked closer towards one, seeing his reflection for the first time.

"And it's not just over here." Fiona stated as she ran to the others side of the chasm and showed more mirrors on the chasm wall, "They're over here, too. There are mirrors down in this chasm, Sam. Isn't that an amazing find?"

But when she turned back towards Sam, she was surprised that he was still gazing at his reflection in the small mirror, making her confused, "Sam?"

Completely ignoring Fiona, Sam took a step closer towards the mirror, seeing his reflection closely. This was the first time seeing himself as a Riolu. As he gazed deeply at himself, he placed a paw on his face, feeling every feature before growing a depressed look and dropped his arm. He knew he was human, but now seeing himself as a Pokemon with his own eyes really got to him, _'I can't believe it... I really did turn into a Pokemon, didn't I?'_

But while Sam was focused on his Pokemon appearance, Fiona slowly walked up beside him, growing a concern look on her face. She could see how sad Sam was by looking into the mirror, which made her feel really sorry for him, _'He really...doesn't remember anything, doesn't he?'_

Once Sam was done gazing at himself, he let out a sad sigh towards the ground, _'I guess... this is who I am now.'_

"Sam...?" Fiona asked, catching Sam's attention as he turned his head toward her as she sat on the ground, "You really... don't remember anything, do you?"

"No... I don't." Sam replied before looking back down at the ground depressingly.

"You told me earlier that you were a human, right?" Fiona asked, which surprised Sam a bit as he looked back at her, "I'm not sure I fully believe that, but, by the way you were looking into that mirror, it was like you saw yourself for the first time. Were you?"

"Yeah... I was actually." Sam replied, nodding his head before looking back at himself in the mirror and placed a paw on it, which made Fiona feel more sorry for him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, which Sam slowly nod in reply before dropping his arm, turned, and gave a small smile toward her.

"Yeah... I'll be okay." he answered, which made Fiona smile again.

"Okay." she replied as she got up and turned her body slightly away from him, "Well, let's keep going."

Sam just nod in reply as Fiona fully turned and continued walking down the chasm with Sam slowly following behind. But, before Sam went any further, he stopped to look at himself again in a mirror, seeing himself as a Riolu one more time before letting out another sigh and then continued down the chasm. Though, Fiona still wasn't sure to believe that Sam was a human, she did believe that Sam indeed has memory problems. Which again made her have a concern look for him.

* * *

 _ **-Oakweed Forest, Day Time-**_

Meanwhile, back above the gorge, Ursaring still kept sprinting along the edge. He still had Sam and Fiona's scents, and he was bound and determined to catch them. But as he ran, he smelled them close by. When he did, he grew a menacing grin and slowly stopped sprinting to sniff them out a little more.

"Here..." he said as he started sniffing the area around him, "They're here... Somewhere... I smell them."

As he sniffed multiple times in different directions, he took one big sniff and was surprised when he finally pinpointed their location. He grew a curious look as he walked towards the edge, looked down the deep gorge, and made another menacing grin.

"They're down there." he stated as he tried to gaze further down the gorge, but saw nothing beyond the steam clouds, "I can't see them, but I know they're down there. My nose knows all. Hehehe..."

Knowing that Sam and Fiona were down in the gorge somewhere, he got an evil idea as his arms started to glow white and he raised it above his head, making another menacing grin at what he was about to do.

* * *

 _ **-Gravel Chasm, Day Time-**_

Back down in the chasm, all was quiet as Sam and Fiona kept walking. Though Sam couldn't get what he now looked like off his mind, the silence was getting a little uncomfortable for him, and so was for Fiona. So, to break the silence, Sam manage to forget about his own problems and decided to ask Fiona something as he picked up speed a little till he was walking beside her.

"So, Fiona..." Sam said, which caught Fiona's attention as she looked over at him, "If you don't mind me asking... What really made you wanna be an explorer?"

When Fiona heard that question, she was surprised at first, but then she smiled and looked back ahead before answering, "Well, mainly, it's probably because... my mother use to be an explorer."

Hearing that answer, Sam was surprised as Fiona went deeper into her thoughts about her mother.

"You see, my mother was a great explorer back in her day. They say she was amazing." Fiona stated, "Of course, she didn't start exploring till she was a Braixen, and her skills for battle were better because of it. But still, she was amazing. I know this because I seen her in action once. Though, I can barely remember it, because I was younger at the time. But I do remember that she was a powerful Delphox at that time. Her fire type moves were strong, and so were her psychic moves, too. She was incredible."

"Wow..." Sam replied, fascinated by the way Fiona talked about her mother, "She sounds really strong. You must really look up to her."

"I certainly do." Fiona replied, "But not just because she was strong, but also how she was as an explorer. Everyone looked up to her for how kind and gentle she was, too. Whenever she found certain treasures, she always gave to those who would like it more. She was so caring. I learned a lot from her."

"I see..." Sam replied, smiling at everything Fiona said, which made her close her eyes in delight at him before reopening them and looked back ahead.

But as Sam looked back ahead too, he couldn't stop thinking about everything Fiona mentioned about her mother. Somehow, it got him thinking about his own mother. Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about her, for he had no memory about her. But then, suddenly, again, he felt another memory flow through his mind, surprising him like the other times.

What he was seeing now was himself as a human on the beach, holding hands with a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling down at him and closed her eyes in delight before the memory faded. When it did, he was shocked as he stopped walking to take in what he saw, which made Fiona stop and gazed back at him confusingly as Sam placed a paw on his forehead and looked down at the ground, _'Was that... my mother...? Mom...?'_

"Sam?" Fiona asked, catching his attention as he looked back up to see her making another concern look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah, I'm okay." Sam replied as he put his arm down, but Fiona wasn't so sure about that.

"You sure?" she asked, "You don't really look like it."

"I was just... thinking about my mother." he replied, which surprised Fiona, but before she got too excited, Sam looked down again, "Though, my memory about her is still a bit foggy."

"Well, give it time." Fiona stated as she made a friendly smile at him, "I'm sure it'll all come back to you eventually."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Sam replied, smiling back at Fiona, feeling a bit better now.

But then, that changed when they felt the chasm shaking, surprising them as they tried to keep themselves from falling.

"W-W-Whoa...! What's going on?!" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Fiona exclaimed back, "The chasm is shaking for some reason!"

Meanwhile, back on top, Ursaring smacked his arms that were glowing white on the edges of the gorge, using Hammer Arm, and because of that, boulders broke off from the walls and were heading down to where Sam and Fiona were. When they looked up, they were shocked when they saw the boulders coming towards them.

"Oh boy...!" Sam exclaimed, about to panic, but manage to pull it together to look back at Fiona and jumped at her, pushing her and himself out of the way, "Watch out!"

Just after pushing themselves out of the way, a boulder landed right where they were earlier as Sam and Fiona skid across the ground for a second before looking at where the boulder landed, shocked by the fact that they were almost crushed.

"Whoa... That was close." Fiona stated before gazing towards Sam, "Thanks, Sam. You saved us there."

"Yeah, thank goodness." Sam replied as he gazed back at Fiona, but then looked back and pointed a paw finger at the boulder, "But did you see what happened? That happened to both of us. That was a real coincidence. Proof that I'm not bad luck."

"Really?" Fiona asked, a bit annoyed by that as Sam gazed back at her, "You really wanna bring that up now?"

"Hey, you started this when you said I might be bad luck earlier." Sam stated, pointing a paw finger at her now, "So you brought this one on yourself."

But just then, the chasm started shaking again, making Sam and Fiona look up to see more boulders coming their way, surprising them again as they quickly got back up and started running down the chasm.

"Never mind that now!" Fiona shouted as they started running, "Run!"

As they ran down the chasm, the boulders fell one at a time as Ursaring kept smashing his arms along the edges of the gorge. However, they kept missing their mark on Sam and Fiona as they just barely avoid one boulder after another. This went on for minutes until the chasm finally stopped shaking and the falling of boulder stopped. Once the boulders stopped falling, Sam and Fiona stopped to catch their breath before looking back to see all the boulder that have fallen and missed them.

"Jeez..." Sam said, trying to catch his breath, "That was... way to close."

"Yeah... It was." Fiona replied, catching her breath, and when they did they looked back at one another.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's not stay and find out." Fiona replied as she turned back ahead and continued down the chasm, "Let's just keep going."

"Yeah, good idea." Sam replied as he turned back ahead too and followed her again down the chasm, still a bit shaken though by what just happened.

* * *

 _ **-Oakweed Forest, Day Time-**_

Meanwhile, back above, Ursaring was trying to catch his breath after all that smashing into the edges of the gorge with his arms. When he did, he growled angrily in displeasure at the fact for somehow not being able to crush Sam and Fiona.

"Darn those two..." he said as he took a few sniffs in, gazing down at the gorge, "I know that didn't work, because I can still smell them. They haven't been crushed at all. I'd go down there and crush them myself, but I'm not even sure I could climb out afterwards."

Angered by this, Ursaring growled even louder, but kept himself from wanting to scream in frustration. When he did, he calmed down a bit before looking ahead.

"But one way or another, I'll somehow get them." he said, gazing down at trail along the edge of the gorge, which slowly gave him a thought, "Hey, wait a minute... I wonder... Hmm..."

He took a second to look down at the gorge again and used one claw finger to pinpoint where it may end, and when he did, he grew a menacing grin and started sprinting again, "Hehehehe... I got them this time."

* * *

 _ **-Gravel Chasm, Day Time-**_

After managing to avoid being crushed by boulders, a small time afterward, Sam and Fiona were still walking down the chasm, but appeared that Sam was getting tired as he had his back bent a bit, arms flopping down, and let out a small yawn before gazing over at Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona, how long have we've been walking?" he asked, which got Fiona's attention.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." she answered, giving a quick look back at him before turning her head back ahead, "To be honest, I'm not even sure if there's even a way out."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, shocked, then quickly ran till he was walking beside Fiona, "But there has to be a way out. There's gotta be. Otherwise, we'll have to climb our way out. And uh, I'm not sure if I even can climb."

But then, for some reason, Fiona stopped and was surprised by what she was seeing ahead, and then she smiled in delight. Sam quickly took notice of her stopping and smile, but that made him slightly confused, "What are you smiling about?"

"Look..." Fiona replied, which Sam did what she said and looked ahead.

When he did, he was surprised when he saw daylight coming up ahead and the chasm walls were getting smaller in height along the way, meaning that they're near the exit at last. Knowing that, Sam made a big open mouth smile, "Alright...! Finally...! The way out!"

"I knew there was a way out." Fiona stated as she suddenly ran ahead towards the chasm exit, surprising Sam for a second, "Come on, Sam!"

"I'm coming!" Sam exclaimed back as he quickly sprinted and caught up to her, "And I'm the one who said there had to be a way out!"

"Doesn't matter now!" Fiona exclaimed back, "We're almost there!"

Knowing that was true, Sam decided to forget about what he was trying to say and looked ahead, smiling with Fiona as they were a few yards from the exit. However, suddenly, out of nowhere, Ursaring came around the corner of the exit and grinned menacingly at them. When he did, Sam and Fiona were shocked as they made a sudden stop a couple yards from him.

"Y-You?!" Sam shouted towards Ursaring.

"Not you again!" Fiona shouted too as Ursaring took a couple steps toward them.

"What...? Aren't ya glad to see me?" he asked, readying his claws, which frighten Sam and Fiona, "Did you really think I'd just let you go after what you've done to my bridge that I've worked so hard to build? Hehe... Not a chance."

Sam and Fiona took a few steps back in fright once Ursaring stopped a yard away from them, casting a shadow over them as he chuckled again at them, "Hehehe... Now where were we? Oh yes...! I was about to crush you two. This actually works out better than using those boulders earlier."

"Wait, boulders...?" Sam asked, thinking about what Ursaring said for a second before realizing what he meant and pointed a paw finger at him, "You mean, that was you who caused that?!"

"Well don't you catch on quickly." the Ursaring replied as he showed off his claws at Sam, "To bad it won't save you from me."

Hearing that, Sam started to shake a little in fear, afraid for what Ursaring has in-store for him. However, seeing Sam frighten, Fiona was surprised at first, but then made a serious look back at Ursaring and spread her four legs further out and got ready to fight, "Well, you know what, I've just about had it with running from you. You wanna fight that badly, then we'll give you one."

Hearing that, Sam gazed in shock towards Fiona, while Ursaring chuckled and showed off both claws at them, "Hehehehe... Is that so? You really wanna fight with me? Okay then... I'll fight the both of you. Though, it probably won't take me long to tear both of you apart."

"Fiona, have you gone mad?" Sam asked, "You said it yourself earlier that we can't take him."

"I know, Sam, but..." Fiona replied, giving a quick look at Sam before gazing back at Ursaring, "Right now, he's blocking our only way out of here. So, we got no other choice. That, and I'm really getting tired of him."

With that said, Fiona grit her teeth hard and concentrated energy in her eyes, making them glow shades of lavender color before firing two beams towards Ursaring, using Psybeam. However, Ursaring took quick notice of the sudden attack and moved out of the way in time as the attack kept going till it hit a tree outside, exploding on impact.

After avoiding the attack, Ursaring grinned back at Sam and Fiona, while they were surprised the attacked missed, "Hehehe... Not a bad move there, brat. To bad for you it missed. Now it's my turn! HAAA!"

With that said, Ursaring shouted as his arms glowed white, ready to use Hammer Arm, and charged towards Sam and Fiona, shocking them.

"Here he comes!" Sam exclaimed as he and Fiona suddenly split in two directions.

"Don't let him hit you!" Fiona exclaimed back as they moved just in time as Ursaring slammed his arms down where they were, seeing he missed.

However, Ursaring quickly turned and started swinging at Sam. But though Sam was frightened each time he came at him, he still manage to move out of the way each time he swung at him, hitting the walls and floor of the chasm instead. But, while Ursaring was distracted, Fiona took this chance to leap up and came down at him, reading her front paws for another Scratch attack like before, shouting at the top of her lungs. However, Ursaring heard her and quickly turned to see her coming.

When he did, he grew another grin as one of his claws glowed white and used Slash at Fiona just as she was close enough, sending her into the chasm wall hard on her back, making her cry in pain, while Ursaring chuckled at this. However, Sam was shocked by this.

"Fiona!" Sam shouted as Ursaring came at Fiona with another Hammer Arm as she landed back on the ground and shook the pain off in time to see him come for her.

When she did, she quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the attack, but Ursaring kept coming at her like he did was Sam and swung his arms like crazy. But, Fiona managed to jump out of the way each time, making him smash the chasm walls and floor instead, which was starting to make him frustrated.

"Gah!" the Ursaring shouted as he tried a few more times to hit Fiona, but failed, "Stand still you little brat!"

"Now why would I do that?" Fiona asked as she jumped away again and then smirked back at Ursaring, "Besides, you can't hit me because you're too slow!"

"I'll show you who's slow!" he shouted back as he came at her again with Hammer Arm, but she again continued to avoid his coming attacks every time.

However, just as Fiona dodged another strike, Ursaring swung his body and manage to kick Fiona hard just as she jumped away and sent her into the chasm wall again, making her cry in pain again as she fell to the ground on her side. She tried to get up, but her injures prevented her from doing so, which made Ursaring grin menacingly again, while Sam stood where he was, shaking in fear.

"Hehehehe... That's what you get for insulting me, girl." the Ursaring stated as he slowly made his way toward Fiona, but stopped to look back at Sam, seeing him shake in fear, unsure what to do, which made Ursaring chuckle again, "Hehehe... Well look at you... You're literally shaking in fear."

Hearing his words, Sam stepped back in fright, while Ursaring turned back towards Fiona, "Well don't you worry, boy... Once I'm done with you're friend here, you're next. Hahahahahaha..."

But as Ursaring slowly made his way toward the injured Fiona, Sam gazed toward her, seeing how exhausted she was. Seeing her like this, he thought back on everything that had happened up till now with her, remembering how courageous she was, while he wasn't. Because of this, he slowly calmed down.

 _'F-Fiona...'_ he thought, feeling something strange flow through him as he made a fist with his paws and grit his teeth hard as his body started to glow white and he glared angrily towards Ursaring, "Leave her alone!"

With a mighty shout, he dashed using Quick Attack at Ursaring, catching him by surprise as he turned just as he got on top of Fiona and was suddenly elbowed in the stomach by Sam, making him shout a bit in pain. However, he quickly grit his teeth and made another Hammer Arm with his arm and punched Sam hard in the stomach, catching him by surprise and sent him flying, making him scream in pain until he landed back on the chasm floor.

"Gaaahh... Okay... That hurt." Sam said as he manage to get back up, but placed both paws on his stomach due to the pain, "And here I thought this was a dream at first. Now I know it's not a dream."

Once some of the pain wore off, Sam looked to see Ursaring making his way toward him now, angered by that surprise attack earlier, "I thought you were scared out of your mind about me. But if you wanna fight me that badly too, then I'll be glad to deal with you right now!"

Ursaring then took out his claws and was ready to come at Sam. But though Sam was scared again at first, he looked back at Fiona and remembered why he attacked in the first place. When he did, he grit his teeth angrily again and brought both his paws to his right side and started concentrating an Aura Sphere like before. When he did, he unleashed it towards Ursaring with a mighty shout. However, Ursaring knew what was coming as he quickly spun around and deflected the attack with Hammer Arm, sending it into the chasm walls above instead, exploding on impact and made a few small boulder fall.

Seeing that his attack failed, Sam was shocked, while Ursaring chuckled again at him.

"Hehehehe... You didn't think I'd fall for that again, did ya?" he asked, shaking a little pain off his arm, "Still, it amazes me how you know such a move like Aura Sphere at your age. But, to be honest, it makes no difference to me. Nothing you can do will surprise me now."

At first, Sam didn't know what to do. The one move he knew that could do the most damage to Ursaring was deflected. But as he tried to think of another way, he noticed every spot Ursaring hit with Hammer Arm earlier, and remembered how boulders fell because of him. When he did, he gasped as an idea struck him, which made him then smirk for the first time at Ursaring.

"Nothing you say...?" Sam asked, making Ursaring confused as Sam extended a paw out and actually motioned the bear Pokemon to come at him, "Well then, if you're so sure, then come at me."

"Hahaha! Well look who's going all high and mighty now." the Ursaring replied, grinning in mockery at Sam, "But, if you insist... Taste my Hammer Arm!"

With a mighty shout, Ursaring came at Sam with Hammer Arm, but this time Sam dodged without a second of hesitation and avoided the strike, making Ursaring hit the ground instead. However, the bear Pokemon kept coming at Sam multiple time after that, but Sam kept up his evasion and manage to avoid each strike, using his small size to his advantage it seemed. But as Ursaring got more and more frustrated each time he missed, he didn't noticed all the marks he's leaving along the ground and walls of the chasm, making it shake each time.

Then, Sam jumped back and avoided another swing from Ursaring and kept jumping back till his back was against the rocky wall with lots of markings left by Ursaring's constant attacks. But, even with his back against the wall, Sam still smirked at Ursaring, making him more angry.

"Why you little brat!" the Ursaring exclaimed, inching closer towards Sam, "What are you smirking about?!"

"I'm smirking at the fact that you're so stupid." Sam replied, which sounded weird to him when he said it, but that might be because he picked it up from Fiona, but his words only made Ursaring angrier.

"What did you just call me?!" he asked, gritting his teeth hard.

"You heard me!" Sam exclaimed back, pointing a paw finger at him, "And if you don't like it, then just come at me again!"

"Oh I will, you brat!" the Ursaring exclaimed back as he made another dash towards Sam, raising his arm up and made it glow, about to throw another Hammer Arm at him, "Take this!"

With one more shout, Ursaring swung his arm at Sam with all his strength. However, Sam moved out of the way at the last second and avoided it, resulting in Ursaring smacking the wall hard instead, which caused it to shake the chasm again. As Sam fell to the ground after dodging, Ursaring looked up to see about a dozen small and big boulders coming down toward him, shocking him greatly, "Yikes!"

He tried to get his arm out so he could get away, but it wouldn't budge. Because of that, he couldn't escape as the boulders fell right on him, making him scream in a lot of pain.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he was crushed by the boulders.

Seeing Ursaring get crushed, Sam took a second to catch his breath and smiled proudly that his plan worked. Then, he got back up on his toes and ran over to where Fiona was, getting on one knee once he was beside her.

"Hey, Fiona, you okay?" he asked as Fiona slowly opened her eyes and saw him smile at her, making her smile, too.

"Sam..." she replied weakly, "You're okay...?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam replied, "But it's you I'm more concern about."

"Hey, don't worry... This is nothing." Fiona replied, trying to act tough as she tried to get up, but almost stumbled back down if Sam hadn't caught her in time and helped her up on her feet.

Once Fiona was back up, she gave another smile toward Sam, "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam replied, closing his eyes in delight, making Fiona giggle a little before she realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute..." she said, catching Sam's attention as he reopened his eyes and watched her look around the chasm before looking back at him, "Where's Ursaring?"

"He's over there." Sam answered, pointing and looking in the direction where Ursaring was, buried under the boulders, which surprised Fiona.

"How did that happen?" she asked as Sam dropped his arm and looked back at her.

"Let's just say... I learned a few tricks from you." Sam replied, surprising Fiona at first, but then she smiled again at him, and actually felt a little proud of him.

But, while they were enjoying their friendly moment, they heard a small rock fall off the pile of boulders Ursaring was under, catching their attentions at first before looking back at one another.

"We should probably go before something else happens." Fiona stated, which Sam nod in reply.

"Yeah." he said as they sprinted down the chasm one more time before heading out the exit at last, leaving Ursaring in the pile of boulders.

"Hello...? Is anybody there...?" the Ursaring asked, his voice muffled underneath the rocks, "Hello...? ... ...I swear when I get out of here, you brats are gonna pay! Hello...?! ... ... ... Oh forget it. It ain't worth it anymore. Jeez..."

* * *

 _ **-Outside Oakweed Forest, Near Armora Town, Evening Time-**_

After finally getting out of the chasm, and escaping Ursaring, Sam and Fiona were seen exiting the forest as the sun was starting to set. When they exited, Sam was in aw when he saw the vast green of the land, the mountains in the background, and over to the left was a small forest before it reached the coast line. As they ran out and headed up a small hill, when they got to the top, they looked to see a small town a little ways ahead.

"There it is, Sam!" Fiona exclaimed happily, smiling down at the town, while Sam was just fascinated by everything still, "That's Armora Town down there. And there is where the exploration guild is."

"Wow..." Sam replied, becoming more fascinated by the second as Fiona made a friendly smile toward him.

"By the way, Sam..." Fiona said, catching Sam's attention as he looked curiously at her, "I uh... really wanna thank you...for coming back with me, despite your memory lost. I really appreciate it."

At first, Sam was surprised by her thanks, but then he smiled and nod in reply at her, "No problem. Like you said, my memories will slowly come back, but I just gotta give it time. And, isn't coming back with you...what a friend like me is for?"

When Fiona heard that question, she was surprised at first, but then she smiled and closed her eyes in delight at him, "Yeah. You could say that."

Hearing that reply, Sam closed his eyes delightfully too as he and Fiona shared a small laugh together. Once they were done, they reopened their eyes and gazed back down at the town below.

"Well, anyway, let's get going." Fiona said as she started sprinting down the hill with Sam following close behind.

"Right." Sam replied, keeping up with her as they headed down the trail to Armora Town, where the exploration guild awaits.

 _"Well, looks like they finally got out of their 'little' problems. Wonder what's in-store for them as they head for the guild? Stay tune to find out on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Unknown!"_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **And here ends the second chapter of my PMD story. Hope you all liked it. And also, I've decided to add a thanks after each chapter to those who've reviewed my previous ones. I do appreciate it, you guys. Your reviews and opinions matter to me, and this is just my way of saying thank you. :)**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be see you all next time. Until then, see ya later! :D**_

 ** _A Thanks to these Previous Chapter Reviewers:_**

 _ **1\. Psychotic Sic / 2. November Red Angel / 3. AnnuWriter**_


End file.
